


"I don't even know where the hell the restroom is."

by starlitnight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitnight/pseuds/starlitnight
Summary: Prompt: [170601] MBC FM Kangta's Starry Night Radio guesting





	"I don't even know where the hell the restroom is."

**Author's Note:**

> ☆.｡.:* as promised, if my meanie/minwon fic gets 500 hits.....i'll post this one! i've written this fic the same time i wrote my first meanie/minwon fic ever and again, no one beta'd the thing so i apologize in advance >//< i hope you'll like it! .｡.:*☆

The rest of the members went inside the studio one by one. It was their last schedule for the day, a radio interview. Dressed in casual clothes, everyone gathered around in a circle. Greeting the staff, the fans and the DJ himself before finding their sits and settling down; picking up their headphones in the process. While waiting for the commercial to end, the DJ asked how their day went.

 

"It was tiring but fun." Seungcheol replied, flashing his gummy tooth smile.

 

The rest of the members hummed and nodded in agreement.

 

Jihoon uncomfortably shifted in his seat. Stealing a glance at Soonyoung who was busily chatting with Chan.

 

In Jihoon's disappointment, the interview started. As usual, typical questions were thrown at them and time passed by in a notch.

 

He couldn't hold it anymore. He needed to pee. As another commercial break started, he stood up and asked for permission to use the washroom getting a nod and smile in return. He bowed and took his leave but stopped mid-way, just beside Soonyoung. He leaned a bit, propping one of his elbow in the top of the said boy's backrest. Before whisper-shouting in the other's ear.

 

"I don't know where the restroom is. Come with me."

 

Soonyoung tilted his head a bit to get a clearer view of the mint-haired boy who kept his gaze forward. Without warning, Jihoon made his way out of the studio. A perplexed Soonyoung followed behind.

 

"You know, I don't even know where the hell the restroom is." Soonyoung finally spoke up after a few minutes of dreadful silence. He walked up alongside Jihoon whose eyes darted from left to right, trying to find the room he was looking for.

 

Much to his dismay, the smaller one found what he was looking for and jogged to its direction. Soonyoung smiled to himself. Jihoon was no doubt cute but he can be way cuter than he already is.

 

He waited patiently outside, tapping his shoes on the tiled floor. Why did Jihoon ask him to come, anyway? If we're talking about finding places, he was definitely not the best person to rely on. The door opening cut him off his trance, a poker-faced Jihoon appeared.

 

Soonyoung carefully observed the other and his eyes wandered just to stop on the smaller one's lips. An idea popped out his head.

 

"Hey, Ji?" He asked, voice unsure.

 

Jihoon closed the door and made his way to Soonyoung's side.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You told me to come with you. Now you owe me one."

 

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"I basically found it by myself." He snapped, clicking his tongue.

 

"But still, you asked me to come with you..."

 

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. What do you want?"

 

Soonyoung felt his heartbeat started to pick up. Is he crazy? Is he really going to do this? In public? He closed his eyes for a brief moment and licked his lips before speaking.

 

"A kiss."

 

A gasp came out from Jihoon. He curiously looked at the younger boy whose whole face resembles the color of a tomato. He couldn't figure out his expression. Is he agitated? embarrassed?

 

Soonyoung ran a hand on his face. Oh well, it's time to stop embarrassing himself and take it back. But unexpectedly, he heard footsteps coming closer and saw Jihoon closing their distance. He looked up at him, arms crossed in his chest while puffing his cheeks. Why the fuck is Jihoon standing so close? and why is he so fucking adorable? Soonyoung wants to just kiss him right then and there.

 

"Fine." Jihoon puffs out, avoiding his gaze. He felt his throat closed, furiously blinking. Did he say yes to his overly stupid preposition?

 

Frozen in place, he stared dumbly at the mint-green haired boy who impatiently tapped his feet, biting his bottom lip and eyes darting everywhere.

 

"Okay. I'm leaving." Jihoon mumbled, slowly walking away.

 

Soonyoung who was startled from his trance, immediately grabbed the other's hand. Pulling him in for a kiss. He cupped one of Jihoon's cheeks while the other gripped the smaller's wrist. The kiss was brief but sweet.

 

Jihoon's lips were soft and it made him weak in the knees. He felt dizzy all throughout the kiss, feeling a whole damn zoo stir up in his stomach.

 

They stared at each other, panting. Cheeks flushed from the sudden contact.

 

"I think we should go back now..." Soonyoung muttered, earning a hum from Jihoon.

 

They slowly made their way back to the studio, the back of their hands grazing. To Soonyoung's surprise, Jihoon connected his pinky with his own. He took the opportunity to intertwine their fingers. Swinging their hands with a wide grin plastered on his face.

 

[ the moment wherein i got my prompt idea from ]


End file.
